1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved aqueous composition that may be used to remove cellulose-containing fibers and the like from fabrics including cellulosic fibers such as cotton and rayon. More particularly, the composition has a substantially improved shelf life, and includes an acidification agent, an in optional humectant, water, and xanthan gum a substantially homogenous pseudoplastic mixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Devore or Brodier Chemeck fabric style results from a chemical process for producing the visual effect of machine embroidery. This process involves applying a "burn-out" solution to remove cellulose-containing fibers from fabric blends.
These fabric-removing compositions have previously employed sodium bisulfate or aluminum sulfate as an acidification agent serving to remove cellulose-containing fibers. The acidification agent is mixed with glycerine, and a polysaccharide thickening agent such as guar gum, and water.
These compositions are almost exclusively used in an industrial setting with practically no usage on the part of individual hobby and craft makers or small-scale commercial operations. The known compositions are usually mixed on-site as needed from bulk chemical stocks, and are promptly consumed because the storage or shelf life is typically less than two weeks and most commonly less than about one week. After that time, viscosity degrades to a point where the mixture appears thin and watery, and is no longer suitable for use due to compositional bleeding into the fabric surrounding the area sought to be removed, which results in poor design demarcation. The home hobbyist or small scale commercial operation typically cannot justify the expense of maintaining bulk chemical stocks, thus, the short shelf life precludes such entities from attempting Devore style projects that may include art work and paper designs as well as wearable clothing.